Confession
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Hey Yo0! Yes yoo! Please read this! Please r&r! This is my first ever fic so be nice! Thanxx! yugixanzu


Chapter 1  
  
Anzu sat staring out the window instead of concentrating on her algebra homework. She was in her room studying with one of her bestest friend in the world. His name was Yugi Motto. He had spiky hair and violet eyes. They had known each other for about 3 years now but it seemed just like yesterday when they first met. As Anzu gazed out the window she didn't notice Yugi gazing at her, eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"What's up Anzu?" Yugi finally asked poking Anzu in the shoulder.  
"Huh?" Anzu said smartly snapping back to reality. Yugi shifted in his seat so now he was directly looking at her.  
"You seem deep in thought Anzu. Are you feeling ok?" Yugi said. Anzu shifted uncomfortably. She had been deep in thought. She was 16 now turning 17 and she realized just realized that she had never been kissed or what was worst was she didn't know how to kiss. However, she couldn't tell Yugi this . for it was he who she had the desire to kiss.  
"Oh nothing Yugi . no big deal really . its just that -" Anzu stopped abruptly avoiding Yugi's eyes. She took a deep breath and decided to tell him.  
"Iwannaknowhowtokiss" Anzu said quickly before turning the shade of red. Yugi somehow understood what she said and his violet eyes grew wide in shock. This was Anzu after all, his friend that always talked about friendship and now her sudden desire for a relationship of more than friends seemed surprising.  
"Oh.ok.how could I help?" Yugi finally said then thinking back at what he said he wanted to take them back. Anzu stopped blushing listening to his words. Did Yugi really mean what she thought he meant?  
"Um well I ."  
"Want to practice?" Yugi suggested then once again wished he hadn't. That was a stupid thing to say, Yugi thought before mentally beating himself up. His face now blushed the color of tomatoes. Now it was obvious how he felt about Anzu. Now it just was.  
"Well you don't have to if you don't want to because if you don't want to then you obviously don't have to its not like I'm telling you to you know because that would -" Yugi muttered very quickly before Anzu could respond.  
"Okay Yugi!" Anzu said before suddenly thinking what a hint she had just given Yugi on her true feelings for him. " I mean the kiss wont mean anything right? Its just a practice hehehe .right?" Anzu added so Yugi wouldn't uncover he secret feeling. It wouldn't be bad to kiss him . it would be wonderful to kiss him he is the person that I like. Anzu thought. This will be kind of strange though I mean kissing him then how will our relationship be after that. we'll have to be either boyfriend and girlfriend or not friends at all, Anzu continued thinking as she waited for Yugi's response.  
Yugi felt crushed. The kiss wont mean anything . Anzu will never think of me as more than just a friend by what she just said now.she probably likes Bakura or Joey or someone.maybe Yami.  
"Right." Yugi finally said before leaning forward in his chair and without warning kissing Anzu on the lips.  
  
Anzu felt hypnotized. Was Yugi really kissing her? On the lips? And if he was . did he mean it? Anzu suddenly felt Yugi pull back from their kiss. She opened her eyes to see his eyes filled with what seemed determination which was really odd in a time like this. They just stared at each other. Anzu finally made up her mind to say something but Yugi did first.  
"Anzu . I've tried but I just can't pretend that I don't care about you more than friends should. I don't even think I can think of you as a friend anymore . I know this sounds weird but Anzu . I think I'm in love with you." Yugi said his voice different from his usual voice. It sounded distant and soft but with urgency in them too.  
Anzu just stared. Yugi l-l-loves me? Anzu thought. Yugi however continued now looking out the window, eyes glazed.  
"I think I've loved you ever since I first saw you . ever since before . I don't think you know how much you've meant to me. I never thought I'd ever had the guts to say all of this to you . but because of that kiss just now it seemed like destiny that the 2 of us should be together ." Yugi said suddenly with emotion. He was looking at Anzu now but Anzu couldn't bear to look into his gaze. Had he really said all of that? All of this love speech Yugi is telling me is making me want to express my true feelings for him . this is it . no more lies, Anzu thought.  
Anzu didn't need to give a response to Yugi. Now, she leaned forward in her seat and gave Yugi a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and many moments of suppressed feelings. Finally when the kiss was over with minutes that lasted like an eternity Anzu said, " Yugi . I think it is clear that I love you too . and I always will"  
  
A/N: I know my story sucks . tear tear tear x500 . anyways its my first one so please read and review and.. and *please* do not be mean cause I'm a very sensitive person . I think? Hehe! Yeah well please review! This is a one shot fic btw.. I think?? Ok r&r! 


End file.
